


Secret Santa

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Secret Santa Exchange Day at the office. Office AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/7/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/12510.html))

One of the benefits from working in an office is knowing all of your colleagues so well that when it comes to December and your department decides to go the 'secret santa' route for gifts you have no problem with working out what to get for the person you chose. And Minseok had hit the jackpot when he pulled out Zitao's name.  
  
That panda loving, plushie hoarding personal assistant to the big boss, Wufan, was incredibly easy to buy for. There was so much choice actually, that Minseok had already picked out what he would be buying for the younger when his birthday rolled around. But for now, he was happy with his choice of a plushie panda mug holder, that he could slide his hands in to which would use the heat from the mug to warm up his hands too. It suited the p.a. down to a T, he thought.  
  
And as he placed the wrapped gift with Zitao's name on it on to the 'secret santa' table Minseok couldn't help but grin at himself in accomplishment. He at least knew that he had done well with his present. He wasn't sure though on what he would be receiving. It all depended on who was the lucky or unlucky soul to pull out his name.  
  
He just prayed that it wouldn't be Jongdae. Again. Last year Jongdae had pulled Minseok's name out of the hat and had proceeded to get him a large box full of condoms and bottles of lubricant.  
  
"Just in case you get  _really_  lucky over Christmas." He had said. Instead of replying, Minseok had taken one of the condoms out of the box, opened it and flung it at the other's head.  
  
It was one of the most embarrassing moments of Minseok's life and he really did not want a repeat performance of that... He still got odd looks and smirks from the other staff occasionally.  
  
Leaving the table, he walked across the office towards his cubicle, and sliding into his seat he brought up the spreadsheets he was working on and commenced typing in the figures. He might as well get some of these figures done while he waits for the inevitable gift exchange. They were there to work after all.  
  
As the hands on the clock ticked around, Minseok continued to work steadily on the spreadsheet. The cells filling up with data as his fingers typed speedily on the keyboard, his eyes glued to the monitor. He took a break occasionally to make himself a cup of coffee or to grab a biscuit to nibble on as he worked, and each time his eyes would travel to the 'secret santa' table which had gradually filled up as everyone arrived to start work.  
  
His eyes would focus on his gift for Zitao and another pleased smile would come to his face. Then he would look over the rest of the table in wonder. Somewhere on there was the gift for him. He was both intrigued and worried. He really hoped Jongdae didn't pull his name again.  
  
It was during one of his coffee breaks that he ran into Luhan by the coffee machine. The slightly younger male worked in the cubicle just across from his. They could see each other from their doorways even. But because of the high volume of work they had to do they hardly got to talk during business hours. Minseok liked Luhan though. Probably a little too much if truth be told.  
  
Unable to stop himself, Minseok gave the other a beaming smile as they caught each other's eyes, only to receive a beaming smile in return from Luhan. Filling up his mug with coffee, he took a moment to lean back against the wall and have a bit of a catch up with the taller male.  
  
"Hey Luhan."  
  
"Hey Minseok. How are you today? Not long until the gift exchange, huh? You looking forward to it?" Luhan asked, filling his own mug with tea which Minseok noted the other adding milk and sugar to. He knew Luhan was never one for really strong hot drinks.  
  
Shrugging softly he took a sip of his coffee, relishing the flavour. "Sort of... I'm worried that Jongdae will have pulled my name again." He said, scrunching up his nose.  
  
Luhan chuckled softly, before he too leant against the wall, still facing Minseok as they talked. "Don't want another of his special boxes then?" He laughed. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Jongdae pulled Wufan's name out of the hat this year. It's the big bosses turn to get trolled by Mr Cheshire Cat."  
  
Sighing in relief, Minseok chuckled himself before turning to face Luhan properly, taking in his beautiful smile. Sometimes that smile would catch him completely off guard and he would find himself blushing like a school girl. Very embarrassing and very awkward. But thankfully he was becoming more in control of his body. Returning Luhan's smile, Minseok nodded softly. "Well that's a relief. Finally the laughter will point to somebody else for the following year."  
  
Luhan simply smiled at Minseok in reply as he sipped on his tea, his eyes travelling over to the table full of presents. Seeing his gaze, Minseok too looked towards the table with a pleased grin.  
  
"I'm quite pleased this year actually. I did well with my choice of present." He said, unable to stop the feeling of accomplishment.  
  
"Cocky are we?" Luhan raised an eyebrow at the shorter, who shook his head with another smile.  
  
"Not cocky. Confident." Minseok shrugged. "I picked someone easy this year."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Luhan hummed as he picked up the pack of biscuits, holding it out to Minseok who happily accepted one with a smile. They both stood in a companionable silence for a moment as they sipped their drinks and nibbled on their biscuits before Minseok turned curious eyes onto the taller.  
  
"So... who did you pick this year?"  
  
Chewing on a mouthful of biscuit, Luhan merely raised his hand to tap a finger against his nose before he winked at Minseok and walked off to return to his cubicle. The shorter guessed that he wouldn't be finding out until the gift exchange and the big reveal.  
  
Minseok sighed to himself before shoving the last of his biscuit into his mouth and carrying his mug of coffee back into his own cubicle. His eyes drifting over to Luhan who was already back at work, he took his seat and almost reluctantly returned his eyes back to his own monitor to continue on with work of his own.  
  
Everyone in the office continued to work steadily on until lunch time came around. Usually everyone would break off into small groups to go take their lunches in various restaurants, or to sit in the break room and chow down on their home-made lunches. But lunch time today meant it was time for the secret santa presents to be delivered, so everyone remained in the office, eager to find out what they would be receiving from their mystery colleague.  
  
Minseok was no exception. Seeing the time, he quickly saved his work, and minimised the pages, displaying a wonderful desktop wallpaper of Jongdae's face. Yet another prank the troll-master of the office had played on him. Somehow the other had rigged it so Minseok couldn't change it to anything else either, much to his frustration.  
  
Shuffling his sheets into neat orderly piles, Minseok quickly stood to his feet and made his way over to the crowd which was growing around the table of presents. Their friend and colleague Yixing was the last to arrive, and he was also the one chosen to hand out the gifts this year too. So with an apologetic smile and a wave, the gentle male began to pick up the presents one at a time and call out the name that was on it.  
  
Minseok waited patiently for his name to be called, watching the pile of presents gradually get smaller and smaller. His colleagues wandering off one by one to return to their desks to open their presents. Luhan had been one of the lucky ones who was called near the start of the gift exchange. Unlike Minseok who seemed to be one of the last.  
  
"Kim Minseok?" Yixing called out softly, causing a wide grin to spread across the older's face. Finally his name had been called. And after stepping forward he was given a shallow square box shaped gift. He was wary of boxes after the disaster that was last year but he would with-hold proper judgement until he discovered just what exactly was in this box.  
  
He carried it back over to his cubicle, setting it down on his desk before taking his seat. He looked at the box curiously for a moment, his hands idly playing with the still sealed card that had been stuck to the top of the gift, before he placed it onto the desk and dove straight in to open the box. He wanted to know what it was first before he tried to work out who gave it to him.  
  
Lifting the lid, a pleasant smell immediately hit his nose before his eyes lit up in happiness. Sat in the box was nine round and plump meat buns. Meat buns that happened to be one of Minseok's favourite snacks. The strange thing was though... that he had never mentioned to any of his colleagues just how partial he was to meat buns. This type specifically too. Whoever had picked his name was either incredibly good at guessing... or was someone incredibly observant.  
  
He took a strong whiff of the meat buns to tide him over before closing the lid on the box again. His stomach rumbled slightly, as he thought of how nice it would be to munch on one of those with his lunch before he picked up the card and quickly opened it. He let his eyes fall on the words, licking his lips idly as he read it.  
  
'Every time I walk past the cart that sells these, I get reminded of you.  
And please don't pout at me like that, I know you like them too.  
So instead turn that frown upside down, and give me your smile that's all gums.  
For what better present for my Baozi, than a box full of meat buns.  
  
\- Little Deer  
  
(p.s. Sorry for the super cheesy rhyme. I tried.)'  
  
As he finished reading, Minseok couldn't help but blush slightly. Someone had been observant... And their attempt at the small poem, though cheesy, was actually quite sweet the more Minseok thought about it. Now to work out who it could be from...  
  
Truthfully it wasn't that hard to work out...  
  
'My Baozi'...  
  
'Little Deer'...  
  
Looking up, Minseok's eyes immediately fell on Luhan who looked up to meet his gaze softly. Yes... Minseok knew exactly who his gift was from. Unable to stop himself again, Minseok smiled at Luhan softly, causing the other to blush and smile back a little shyly.  
  
"Thank you." He called out softly, his smile still on his face.  
  
Luhan blushed a little harder as he nodded. "You're welcome." He smiled before turning back to face his desk. Minseok did the same, though he was completely unable to wipe the happy smile from his face.  
  
Yes, this was a good year indeed for 'secret santa' at the office. Not only was his gift perfect for Zitao. But the gift he had received from Luhan was perfect too.  
  
One of the benefits from working in an office is knowing all of your colleagues so well that when it comes to December and your department decides to go the 'secret santa' route for gifts you are able to immediately work out who drew your name out of the hat.  
  
And Minseok definitely got lucky this year.


End file.
